lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Singing Machine (Legacy)
"You turned off the machine but as long as someone wants this machine to sing, it will continue to operate. Your choice doesn't change anything." - Angela The Singing Machine (O-05-30-H) is a large industrial meat grinder. Even though the encyclopedia describes it as a long cylindrical machine, both the in-game sprite and encyclopedia image portray it as a prism. Ability Its special ability is "Rhapsody of Machine", which activates when the employee performing a task on it is drained of all their mental health or if its mood is depleted with an agent inside its room. The machine will kill the handler, and another random employee in the same department will become bewitched by it. Once bewitched, they will begin hunting down other staff members to feed the Singing Machine. Multiple employees can be bewitched at the same time. Origin The details of its origin are currently unknown. Caretaking The Singing Machine responds best to nutrition work. It likes cleanliness, hates amusement work, and is neutral towards violence and consensus work. Due to the heavy psychological damage it can inflict, the player should only send in a max level, completely sane employee to perform tasks until maximum observation levels have been achieved. However, if the Abnormality's mood drops too low, it will devour any employee who enters, regardless of task or mental health. In an emergency, sacrificing a low level employee through nutrition work will help to satisfy the Singing Machine's mood. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output changes depending on its mood. It produces the most amount of energy when its happy, supplies a moderate amount when neutral, and drains a moderate amount of energy when upset. Singing Machine's mood gauge is divided into 3 sections, distressed, neutral and happy. Under the 30%, it will feel distressed, between 30% and 90%, it will be neutral; and above 90%, it will feel happy. * "Employee who panicked while managing Singing Machine got sucked in to Singing Machine without a trace." * "After employee disappeared into Singing Machine, one of the nearby employee complained that can hear continuous melody from nowhere. We have decided to call this phenomenon 'bewitched'" * "Employees who got 'bewitched' started to attack other employees. * "Employee fainted after being attacked by employee . After the attack, employee made unconscious get sucked into Singing Machine." * "One after another, other employees started to get 'bewitched'. It seems that this was due to us not turning the first employee who got 'bewitched' back to normal. We've realized that Singing Machine can 'bewitch' and manipulate many people at the same time." Final Observation Encyclopedia Entries * "The machine takes the shape of a long cylinder." * "By the look of it, it may look like a simple grinder but the existence of the thing's own 'will' fills the criteria of Abnormality." * "When approached (extra experiments are needed to determine how many meters the perimeter actually is) or touched, the Abnormality 'operates' and with a strong suctioning power, pulls in a nearby subject inside its body." * "Afterwards, the body's fan shuts and the Abnormality works on the task. The task takes approximately 5 minutes." * "After a few experiments, we have concluded that the Abnormality desires the result of 'music' from this interaction. Employees are needed to fulfill that specific need every once in a while in order to prevent the creature's stress levels from rising." * " I was supposed to be sent in alone. The Abnormality looked rather unassuming. Something like a machine used in a factory, as it didn't even react to anything. But that day, insisted that we had to go there. The 'Pale Horse' had responded to something specifically that he had said. he repeated that a lot. I didn't think 'Pale Horse' was thinking about when it responded. Most of the Abnormalities that I take care of are tame. Also, I'm very lucky. I thought that day would be the same. (Omitted)" * " closely observed the Abnormality. I just wanted to write the report quickly and get out but he was thinking differently. He was sure; there wouldn't be an Abnormality that doesn't have special powers. I warned him not to get too close, but took one step closer. And suddenly, the thing came to life, opened its lid and swallowed him whole. Literally swallowed him. The lid closed and a loud noise came from the inside of the creature, there was no way of knowing what was happening, but I was too terrified to do anything. (Omitted)" * "In the dark, I realized that the thing was playing an instrument. By crushing and cutting 's body, it was creating a melody. As I was contemplating my horrific realizations, the lid opened again. Bits and pieces of were in there. So little that you had to wonder as to what happened to the rest. (Omitted)" * " 1. Attempts to take other employees to containment room of 'Singing Machine' by using physical force. 2. The size of the pupils are larger than usual. 3. Concentration and cognitive ability is greatly reduced. 4. Does not try to listen to other music. Please add any additional symptoms that are found and immediately report the case if any employees are suspected of the above symptoms." * " XXXX XXth, there was a disappearing incident of employee M1840. 2 days later on the XXth, part of the body was found inside the 'Singing Machine'. DNA analysis has found the corpse to be of employee M1840. Employee M1840 was a new hire who had worked in the company for only 3 months, the employee had no record of an assignment with the Abnormality. The employee assigned to the 'Singing Machine', was the suspect. After an extensive investigation, confessed to the crime. "I know it's crazy, but I had to hear that music again. It wouldn't get out of my head for months. I performed all kinds of experiments. When the machine takes in a cat, it plays for 1 minute. A large dog, 2 minutes and 30 seconds, music came from it. But nothing was like a human's music. It might sound ridiculous but I feel satisfied after having heard it once more."" Flavour Text * "Your blood and flesh, shall we harmonize and melodize." * "If Singing Machine had a power switch, might have been more comfortable working." * " is working on Singing Machine with extreme caution." * " is working on Singing Machine while it is not in motion." * " is always cautious since Singing Machine can be activated at any time." * " does not enough guts to open the lid to check Singing Machine's next activation." * " is possessed by the timbre of Singing Machine. will not listen to any command." * "Singing Machine is not responding as it is still finishing up what its leftover." * "Music that it emits is known to be terribly beautiful." * "Singing machine is not responding to as if it is digesting prior grounds internally." * "Ordinary grinder maybe in front of you, but please be careful. Every Abnormality may not have reason to exist, but have intention to exist." * "Actually, the insides of Singing Machine is known to be sophisticated but no employee dares to check it with their own eyes." * "For , they are thankful that Singing Machine is not active. But condolences to whichever employee is going to work there after." * "Employee finishes to Singing Machine. There seems to be a gentle sound of machinery." * "Until enters this containment room, Singing Machine is nothing more than a normal machine that's turned off." * "It has an extremely powerful suction force." * "Singing Machine is not in motion if anyone isn't nearby." * "It is simple to figure out when Singing Machine activates; just open its lid and check how much leftover grounds are digested." Trivia * The Singing Machine gets its name from the tune it produces when grinding meat. The song it plays has the ability to enchant employees, and cause them to become obsessed with hearing the music again. * According to in-game text, there is "no song quite like the sound of a human's body". * The Singing Machine is most likely based off of SCP-882: "A Machine", in that it essentially possesses people upon activation to bring it more sustenance, eventually eating people. ** The actual person-eating part can be found in this interview log. Gallery Singing Machine Attacking.png|Singing Machine, 'devouring' an agent Singing Machine Ending Attack.png|Singing Machine, finishing the body and making a melody Bewitched Effect.png|An employee bewitched by Singing Machine's song Singing Machine Alternative Portrait.jpg|Another perspective from its portrait Singing machine.gif Category:Abnormalities Category:HE Category:Original Category:Machine/Artifact Category:Legacy